Intraveneous administration of fluids to a patient is required in a number of medical situations ranging from emergency treatment to long term care. For example, it is sometimes necessary to administer fluid intraveneously in emergency treatment while a patient is being transported via ambulance. Many patients in hospitals and nursing homes also require I.V. administration of fluid.
Various devices for supporting or immobilizing an arm of a patient for I.V. administration of fluids are known. Among these are the devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,870 to Sprecher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,673 to Sprecher, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,225 to Lonardo. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,870 comprises a pair of elongated steel bars linked by a plurality of cross straps. A generally similar apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,673. The rigid bars in both devices are disposed alongside the patient's arm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,225 discloses a forearm splint which includes a longitudinally extending rigid plastic splint member (illustrated as formed in two sections which are joined together) which includes shaped hand-supporting and elbow-supporting portions.
A number of other devices for supporting and/or immobilizing a patient's limb (commonly called orthosis devices), are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,878 to Spann shows a device for supporting a patient's forearm with particular reference to support of an arm or leg during physical therapy. The device shown therein is a resilient polyurethane foam block, cut to provide a longitudinally extending polygonal support member having a longitudinally extending internal groove of circular cross-section for receiving a limb of a patient. This groove is open to the exterior via a slot whose width is slightly less than the diameter of the groove. Transversely extending velcro straps are provided for fastening the device to the arm or leg of a patient.
Other orthosis devices include the temporary splint shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,789 to Schloss, which is particularly suitable for use on the lower leg and foot, and the adjustable arm sling shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,719 to Chambers.
While a number of devices for supporting and/or immobilizing a patient's limb for various medical purposes are known, including some which are specifically disclosed as being useful for patients receiving I.V. fluids, none has achieved the combination of effective immobilization, patient comfort and reasonable cost necessary for widespread acceptance. In fact, many hospitals at present do not use any of the available devices, but simply tie the patient's arm to the bed with adhesive tape or simply place a pillow under the patient's elbow without immobilizing the arm, when administering intraveneous fluid to a patient. There is a need for an orthosis which combines effective immobilization, patient comfort and reasonable cost and also take risk off of medical personnel, that the I.V. will remain in place and not be tampered with.